Kung Fu Panda: 2nd Generation
by Ameria Pumpkin
Summary: Episodes for the next generation of the Furious Five and the new Dragon warrior and daughter of Po and Tigress Yuan Latest episode: Double Trouble


Hi guys so anyway this story will show the next generation of of the Furious Five and Tigress and Po's daughter so this will be an episode bases story so I hope you guys like it

* * *

**Plot: Yuan is having a hard time joggling training, cooking, helping the citizens and she can't handling it all so she uses a special kung fu move to copy herself**

* * *

"Thank you for helping me with my grocery's Zuan" An old lady rabbit has said with a smile on her face.

"It was no problem Mrs. Yin but it's Yuan not Zuan" Said a black and while Tiger with bright green eyes.**  
**

"Would you like to come in for some tea." She asked.

Yuan looks at the sun and her eyes widens she realized that was was late for her training.

"I'm late!" She yelled.

She then started to run to the jade palace as fast as she could on all fours. But then she saw a crying four year old pig girl and instantly stopped.

"Why are you crying?" Yuan asked while jogging in place.

"My kite is stuck in the tree and I can't get it!" she screamed.

"Look I'm sorry about that but I'm in a rush right now so can I just-" She started but was interrupted but the little girl crying even louder.

"Okay okay geez!"

Yuan then jumped on the tree and started climbing the tree with multiple flips and turns to get to the top. She then used her claws to stay on the tree and reached for the red and yellow kite. She grabbed it and jumped back to the ground and handed the girl the kite.

"There's your kite now gotta go!" She said.

Then she started to rush to the palace once again trying not to become even more late but as she was on her way a duck stopped her.

"Excuse me miss but can you load these boxes into my cart for me?" He asked.

"Arugh!..alright fine!" She said.

She then sees all the boxes and her mouth drops think "I'm so dead" but she sucks it up and carries all the boxes to the cart as fast as she could. She then loaded her last box.

"Thank you so-" The duck started but was interrupted by Yuan leaving a saying, "Bye!"

She finally arrives at the jade place with a smile on her face, but then she realized she had to climb all those steps and she sighed and started running up the steps. Running running running she did then she stopped took two breathes and ran again.

"I'm gonna be late I'm gonna be late!" She repeated over and over again.

She reaches the top of the stairs at rushes to the training room.

"I'm gonna be-" Yuan said but she ran through the training room doors and collapsed on the floor catching her breath.

"Late" Someone finished. "You are late."

Yuan opened her tired her tired eyes to see her mother and Master Tigress. She then gets up from the floor wipes the dirt off her clothes and greets her mother.

"Hey mom what's up?" She asked trying the change the subject.

"Why are you late?" Tigress asked in a motherly tone.

"Um I got busy I'm sorry." She said.

Tigress raised her eyebrow and gave her one of her "looks" then turned around and began talking to the rest of the five.

"Alright today I want you all to spare with each other Jia Li will spare with Rui, Qing with Mio, and Kai with Yuan." Tigress said

"Yes master" Everyone said while bowing

And they did as she told Jia Li Master of Dog style spared with Rui master of Rat style, Qing Master of Ox style spared with Xing master of horse style, and Kai master of Leopard style was sparing with Yuan Master of both Panda and Tiger style and also know as the current Dragon warrior.

"So why are you really late?" Kai asked while getting into position.

"I was in the village." she replied.

She scissor kicks him but he jumps and she misses.

"What where you-" He tries to flip kick her but she dodges it. "Doing there?"

"I was helping and I lost track of time!"

she begins to claw at him but misses and yawns.

"You're not on your game today." Kai said.

"I'm sleepy." She replied.

She starts to doze off and closes her eyes but when she opens them all she sees is a foot that foot was Kai's. He kicked her to the ground and she feel and ended up falling asleep on the floor.

"Yuan!" Kai yelled.

"IT WASN'T ME IT WAS _JIA_!" She yelled as she was still half asleep.

" You should get some rest or something." Kai

"Yeah you're right." She said

* * *

"Alright here we go!" Yuan said to herself in the kitchen

"I've got everything I need to relax." She said. "I've got some noddles, dumplings, bean buns, Sweet tea, and the limited edition scroll about Master Chou Men." She does a little fan girl scream and starts rubbing the rolled up scroll on her cheek with amazement.

"No all I have to do is sit back and relax." She said.

But as soon as she sat down in the kitchen chair she heard Tigress call her name and coming into the kitchen.

"Yuan what are you doing?" She asked.

"I was planing on relaxing." Yuan said.

"Yuan you promised yesterday you would rake the leaves around the peach tree." Tigress said.

"Yuan but mom-" Yuan said.

"No buts you can relax later okay." She said.

Tigress then left Yuan being frustrated she slammed her head on the kitchen table and started moaning. The Jia Li walked across the kitchen and noticed her.

"Hey are you okay?" She asked.

"No" Yuan replied.

"What's wrong?" Jia Li asked.

"Because I'm tired okay everyone wants me to do everything the citizens my mom and not to mention training and chores." She slams her head on the table again. "This sucks"

"Well Yuan you can't do everything sometimes you gotta say no." Jia said.

"I can't it's to hard I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings." Yuan said.

"Well you can't do everything there's only one you it's not like there's two of you." Jia said.

Then Yuan lifted her head and gotten one of her ideas.

"I got it!" She shouted.

"You got what?" Jia asked.

"Don't worry about it." She said while running out of the kitchen but peeks her head back. "Thanks for the help" Then leaves once more

Jia is sitting at the table looking confused but shrugs it off and eats the dumplings Yuan left on the table. Yuan enters the ancient scroll and starts looking around to find what she needed

"Come on you gotta be around her somewhere" She said to herself.

She looked and saw what she need. She saw the scroll that had the answer she need and so he opens it.

"Oh man I found it I found it!

* * *

She heads to her room and opens the scroll she needed. on the scroll it said "The Shen Hi Duplication technique"

"Alright let's see how do you do this?" She asked herself.

She read some off the scroll not all of it but just enough so she could do it herself and she started to begin. She started to twitch her fingers in a rotational motion and did it around her whole body and finished the technique but to her surprise she saw no one.

"Aw man looks like I'm on my own." She said in a disappointed mode.

Without looking she turned around and bumped into to someone and fell and that person was her. It looked exactly liked her from her dark tan pants to her black and white stripes and for a brief minute she thought she was looking in a mirror.

"Whoa!" They both said.

"You look like me!" The repeated together. "No you look like me, Were saying the same thing, I know right, peter piper picked a pickled peeper! okay we should stop, Seriously stop, dude this is getting annoying stop, stop sssttttoooopppp,"

Then Yuan covered the mouth of her clone so the would stop.

"This is so awesome it worked!" She yelled.

"What worked?" Her clone asked.

"I made you." Yuan said.

"No you didn't my mom and dad made me and the had to-" The clone started.

"NO NO NO NOT LIKE THAT!" Yuan said trying not to have that talk again. "You are just a clone of me your not really me your you not me which it Yuan got it?."

"Oh okay" The clone said a little confused and uneasy.

"Look all you need to do it rake the leaves around the peach tree you think you can handle it?" Yuan asked.

"You can count on me sir!...Girl!..Ma'am!" She said.

The clone leaves the room to got rake the leaves.

"Looks like I've got some free time time to head to the village." She said while leaving.

* * *

Yuan is sitting at a table that is filled with dumplings, bean buns, noddles, moon cakes and every other food dishes eating and enjoying herself.

"Aw this is the life. "She said while putting her feet on the table and shoving a moon cake in her mouth.

"Yuan!" some called. "Yuan Yuan!"

The sound was getting closer until they were in the restaurant where a rabbit was calling his name.

"Yuan I need your help." He said.

"Wha?" She asked still having the moon cake in her mouth.

"I was wondering if you could help me repaint my house it would mean a lot to me." he asked.

"I'm sorry man but." She was struggling to say no. "I'd love to!"

_"Idiot!"_ She said in her head while facepalming

"Oh thank you Dragon warrior!" He said.

"Okay just wait right-" She didn't other to finish her sentence because she ran in the back.

She then repeated to the duplication technique to make another her.

"Where am I?" the clone asked.

"No time to explain your helping that rabbit guy with his house okay good now go!" Yuan said.

She pushed her second clone over to the duck and she left with him.

"Well that was close" She said to herself.

She then walks back to her table but as soon as she sat down a bunch of villagers started to go up to her asking her do help them

"Yuan can you help me cook, Yuan can you help me babysit, Tiger lady can you fix my dolly, Dragon warrior can you find my teeth?"

"Uh oh" She said.

**(A/N: This is shown as a montage)**

Yuan is trying to help everyone by duplicating herself over and over and over again and every time she tries to relax someone needs her help and she has a hard time saying "No" She tries to find a place where she can relax by herself but she ends up at the jade place in the kitchen asleep right on top of the table snoring.

"Yuan?" Qing said trying to walk her up.

"WHAT WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?" She screamed.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked.

"No I'm not okay I'm far from okay I'm tried and I'm annoyed people want my help and I'm sick of it not even my clones can help me! "

"Clones what clones?" Rui asked.

"I cloned myself using some thing from the scrolls." She said.

"Did you use the The Shen Hi Duplication technique?" Jia asked,

"Yeah why?" Yuan asked.

"Yuan if the clones are still here for more then four hours they stay here forever!" Tigress said.

"What?!" Yuan yelled falling off the table. "What do I do?"

"If you had read more on the scroll you would know that we need to to the reverse technique on each of them before it is to late." Tigress said.

* * *

"ONE HUNDRED?!" Tigress screamed.

"Yeah about that many." Yuan said.

"How did you have time to copy all these?" Jia asked.

"Well I got tired doing it so I just teached them how to do it themselves." Yuan said nervously.

Everyone but her facepalms.

"Come on we have to hurry before it is to late." Tigress said.

They all start to do the reversal technique and one by one they started disappeared. The sun started to go down which should that there time was almost up but they were almost done with the clones but there was only one left.

"Where is she?" Mio asked.

"Found her!" Yuan shouted.

She then jumped on the last clone and started fighting it on the ground which confused everyone else because they had no idea which one was which they finally both go up.

"We must be careful since they're the last two whoever we hit will disappear but if we hit the real Yuan she will disappear forever." Tigress said.

"Oh no" Qing said.

"I'm the real Yuan" She both said together. "No your not I am, no I am, stop lying!"

"Alright before we take out the clone prove to us why you are the real one." Kai said.

"Kai, Qing, Mio, Jia, Rui, Mom.. I trust you guys you guys are my everything we're a family and family stick together forever so whoever you choose I just want you guys to know this whoever you pick will be with you guys till the end and I just want to say..I love" One of the Yuan's said.

There was tears coming from Rui's eyes.

"Rui are you crying? Jia asked.

"No woman cry men weep!" He said which made Jia roll her eyes.

"So other Yuan what do you have to say?" Kai asked.

"I'll give you four reasons." She said.

"One" She said as she put down a finger as she counted. "Two, three, four"

When she reached four her hand was into a fist and she grabbed Kai by the shirt and put the fist up to his face.

"Yeah this is the real Yuan." He said.

Tigress then did the reverse technique on the clone and she vanished into the thin air.

"I hope you learned a lesson by this Yuan." Tigress said.

"Yes I learned that I can't make everyone happy and I need to learn how to say no" She said.

"Exactly" Tigress said.

"Sorry about the trouble I cause." She said.

"Just don't let it happen again got it?" Tigress asked.

"Got!" Yuan said.

* * *

**Alright so there it is the first episode so anyway like I said this is the next generation well I'm sorry it's not as good as I thought it would be but I tried I didn't have a lot of ideas to do on oh and one more thing don't ask me where it Po because that will be revealed later in episodes so hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
